The Only Mine
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Kau milikku, dobe… Bibir ini… Tubuh ini… Semuanya adalah milikku. Dan asal kau tahu… Aku tidak pernah suka jika milikku disentuh oleh orang lain. Hanya aku… Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu / SasuNaru /


"Hei Sasuke, apa kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru yang beredar di sekolah kita?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Kau itu mendengarkan aku atau tidak, sih?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gosip murahan yang keluar dari mulutmu, Sai."

Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajah Sai, "Benarkah? Termasuk kabar soal 'rubah kecilmu' itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah sebelum melemparkan tajam ke arah Sai, sedangkan Sai malah tersenyum puas mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai tidak menjawab, ia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang sepupu yang langsung disambar oleh bungsu Uchiha itu.

Dan seketika, mata _onyxnya_ terbelalak membaca tulisan yang tertera di hadapannya.

**INVITATION**

**You are invited to the Hyuuga and Namikaze Wedding Party between**

**HYUUGA NEJI**

**And**

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO**

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**THE ONLY MINE**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Precious by thecollectiveunconscious**

**Warning : YAOI, LEMON, RAPE, MATURE CONTENTS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight NejiNaru**

.

.

.

Naruto akan menikah.

Ya, pemuda yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang menjadi cinta dan obsesinya selama ini akan menikah dengan orang lain. Ia akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda dari keluarga yang terpandang, Hyuuga Neji. Yah, itu bukan hal yang aneh mengingat Konoha telah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Sepasang mata onyx itu masih terus mengawasi bungsu Namikaze yang terlihat sangat bahagia sambil terus menunjukkan senyuman khasnya pada semua orang, bersama dengan sang calon suami yang walaupun lebih banyak diam, namun tidak sedetikpun ia melepaskan sebelah lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Naruto dengan erat. Seakan ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang jika Namikaze Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya, menjadi milik seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Dan itu semakin menambah amarah di hati sang Uchiha muda.

"Selamat ya, Naruto! Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menikah secepat ini, padahal kita kan masih sekolah!"

"Benar! Menurutku kalian ini termasuk pasangan termuda yang akan menikah di Konoha! Kalian ini benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat menikah ya? Hahaha…"

Naruto tersenyum canggung, "Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau secepat ini menikah tapi-"

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" suara dingin Neji memotong perkataannya, membuat Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Bukan begitu Neji, kau ini sentimental sekali, sih! Aku kan bilang tidak mau menikah secepat ini, bukannya tidak mau menikah denganmu. Lagipula, menurutku kau memang terlalu terburu-buru melamar dan mengajakku menikah. Kita kan bisa pacaran atau setidaknya bertunangan dulu."

"Itu tidak perlu, mau berpacaran atau bertunangan dulu kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Jadi lebih baik kita segera menikah saja kan?"

"Hahaha, tidak kusangka ternyata kau tipe seme yang tidak sabaran, Neji. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan sifatmu, hahaha…" ledek Kiba, membuat wajah Naruto memerah, sementara Neji tetap mempertahankan wajah tenangnya.

"Berisik kau Kiba! Errr Neji… Bisa kau lepaskan aku sebentar saja?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Neji… Kau membuatku sesak."

"Tidak mau."

"Ne-"

Cup!

Tidak mau mendengar rengekan Naruto lebih lama, Neji langsung membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Mencium bibir merah itu penuh dengan hasrat yang menuntut. Tidak peduli jika mereka sudah menjadi tontonan gratis seluruh murid yang ada di sana.

Kraaaakkkk!

Sasuke segera melempar kaleng minuman yang telah remuk di tangannya tanpa ampun. Kali ini amarahnya benar-benar telah mencapai titik puncak. Dihantamnya dinding di sampingnya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung menyingkir dari sana, tidak mau terkena imbas amarah dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

_Kalian yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini… Lihat saja, apapun akan aku lakukan... untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku…_

.

.

.

Latihan klub sepakbola hari itu sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu, tapi Naruto masih tampak asyik berlatih menendang bola dan berkeliling mengitari lapangan. Neji sendiri sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu untuk menjemput adiknya, Hanabi. Pertandingan final kejuaraan daerah yang sebentar lagi dimulai membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terlalu bersemangat untuk berlatih, apalagi ini pertandingan terakhir sebelum dia menikah dengan Neji.

Hingga warna langit telah berubah kemerah-merahan, Naruto baru tersadar hari sudah semakin malam. Ia mengakhiri latihannya dan bergegas menuju ruang ganti klub. Ia mengambil handuk dan botol sabunnya, lalu mulai membersihkan diri di bawah shower. Ruangan klub sepakbola memang mempunyai ruang shower khusus bagi mereka yang memang ingin membersihkan diri selesai latihan.

Naruto membersihkan tubuhnya sambil bersenandung riang, tanpa ia menyadari ada satu sosok lain yang berada di sana. Sosok itu menunjukkan seringainya ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan!

Tidak berapa lama pintu shower terbuka, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya tampak masih basah hingga tetes-tetes air turun dari rambut hingga dadanya. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah untuk mengambil pakaiannya, ia terkejut melihat rivalnya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Teme? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Matanya tertuju pada tubuh kecoklatan yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh, sekarang ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Ia ingin sekali merasakan seluruh bagian dari tubuh itu, menandai tubuh itu dengan tanda kepemilikannya, dan menikmati tubuh itu dan menjadikan miliknya seutuhnya! Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, dan perlahan jari tangannya teulur mengelus pipi kecoklatan Naruto.

"Indah… Kau benar-benar indah, dobe…"

Naruto berjengit kaget mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya itu, dan lagi tatapannya yang seakan ingin memakannya saat ini juga. Dengan segera ditepisnya tangan Sasuke, "Jangan bercanda, Teme! Minggir! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu sekarang!"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke secara kasar, ia berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sasuke yang semakin mengintimidasinya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan melewati Sasuke, ia merasakan sebelah tangannya ditarik secara paksa, hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding ruangan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Te… Teme! Ap-"

Naruto terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya dalam, melumat bibir merah Naruto secara beringas dan tanpa ampun. Naruto segera memberontak, namun kedua lengan kekarnya mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan kuat.

""Nggghhh… hmm…"

Mendengar erangan Naruto membuat hasrat Sasuke semakin mencapai puncaknya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Naruto dan dengan segera ia melesatkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Naruto. Mengecap habis seluruh rasa yang ada di sana, rasa yang membuatnya semakin menggila. Lidahnya bermain-main di seluruh bagian mulut Naruto, hingga lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Naruto, hingga lidah Naruto pun menjadi korban keganasan lidah Sasuke.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Naruto menendang perut Sasuke dengan kakinya, membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mautnya. Wajah Naruto memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan terbata-bata. Bibirnya bengkak dan basah akibat ciuman tadi. Pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu untuk menikmati tubuh itu.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?"

Sasuke mulai maju pada sosok Naruto yang beringsut mundur hingga akhirnya Naruto terpojok di sudut ruangan. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera mendorong Naruto hingga terlentang di lantai ruangan yang dingin. Sasuke segera menindih tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

" Naruto…. Apa kau berpikir kalau aku akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan Hyuuga sialan itu?"

Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya saat lidah Sasuke menyusuri leher jenjang dan indah miliknya, hingga Naruto kembali mengerang saat Sasuke mencium, menghisap, dan menggigit lehernya. Sebuah _kissmark_ terlihat jelas di sana.

Selesai dengan leher Naruto, Sasuke membungkuk, dan berbisik ke telinga Naruto, "Kau milikku, dobe… Bibir ini… Tubuh ini… Semuanya adalah milikku. Dan asal kau tahu… Aku tidak pernah suka jika milikku disentuh oleh orang lain. Hanya aku… Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu.."

Mata biru Naruto terkunci ke dalam pandangan sehitam malam itu. Naruto kembali memberontak dan menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya yang terperangkap di bawah Sasuke, hingga tanpa sengaja terjadi gesekan yang membuat Sasuke mengerang, membuat alat vitalnya yang berada di pangkal paha Naruto semakin menegang dan membesar di balik celana yang dikenakannya.

"Bisakah kau merasakannya?", lirih Sasuke, "Aku mau kau. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang dobe…"

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah merasakan penis Sasuke yang semakin menegang dan membesar di pangkal pahanya. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan, brengsek! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu!"

Sasuke tertawa."Aku sudah menginginkanmu selama bertahun-tahun, Naruto. Apakah kau tahu ..." dia menunduk, menjilati perbatasan leher dan bahu Naruto. "Apakah kau tahu berapa lama aku menginginkan dirimu? Apakah kau tahu setiap malam aku selalu terbangun karena memimpikan dirimu? Memimpikan kita bercinta dan memenuhi seluruh tubuhmu dengan spermaku, hem?"

"Sasuke! Hentikan! Kau sudah gila… Arrghhhh!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, dobe"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke kembali membanting tubuh Naruto ke lantai dan menggigit telinganya. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, meremas pantat Naruto yang lembut dan kenyal itu. Naruto berusaha menendang dan memukul tubuh yang ada di atasnya. Namun nihil, seberapa keras pun ia berusaha, Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya. Kini kedua tangannya telah terikat oleh dasi Sasuke sementara kedua kakinya telah ditindih oleh kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Dengan segera ia melepas handuk yang melekat di tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto telah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya.

Matanya menatap lapar tubuh di bawahnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mulai menikmati putting Naruto yang menggiurkan itu. Ia menjilat, mengiggit, dan menghisap putting Naruto, membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus menghisap dan menggigit putting Naruto hingga membengkak.

"Enak," gumam Sasuke sebelum ia lidahnya berpindah menyerang putting Naruto yang satunya, "benar-benar nikmat, dobe…"

Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia polos seperti Naruto. Ia kembali menyerang dada dan putting Naruto sekali lagi, membuat kissmark yang mencolok di sana. Lidah Sasuke terus turun, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap seluruh permukaan kulit Naruto yang dilewati olehnya. Wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto semakin membuatnya menggila. Kini leher, dada, dan perut Naruto telah penuh oleh kissmark Sasuke. Sasuke membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Naruto, hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas penis Naruto yang kemerahan dengan pre-cum yang mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Hentikan! Tolong berhenti… Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Sasuke! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Kau sudah gila Sasuke!" seru Naruto panik. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apaun karena tangan dan kakinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Sasuke menyeringai penuh nafsu dan menjilat daun telinga Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku memang gila. Aku sudah gila karena menginginkan dirimu, Naruto.

Jari-jari dingin Sasuke mulai memasuki lubang kenikmatan Naruto, membuat Naruto terlonjak dan mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan kejantanan Naruto dan dengan segera mulai menjilat ujung kejantanan Naruto dengan lidahnya.

"S-Stop! Sa… Sasuke…. Henti-.. Arrgghhh!"

Naruto mengerang hebat saat Sasuke memasukkan seluruh penisnya dalam mulutnya, sementara kedua tangannya memainkan testis Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Air mata mulai keluar dari sepasang mata sapphirenya. Kenapa… Kenapa harus seperti ini? Padahal Neji yang calon suaminya tidak pernah menyentuhnya sampai seperti ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa?

Sasuke memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap kejantanan Naruto dengan kuat, tangannya masih terus mempermainkan testis Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa menahan hasratnya dan mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Tanpa rasa jijik atau ragu sedikitpun, Sasuke menelan habis seluruh sperma yang keluar dari kejantanan Naruto.

"Cu…Cukup Sasuke. Kumohon… Hentikan…"

Sasuke mendongak, mata hitamnya memandang mata sapphire Naruto yang telah basah oleh air mata "Naruto ..." katanya dengan suara parau "Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Naruto menggeleng-geleng. Sasuke kembali tertawa dan kembali menunduk dan menjilati lubang Naruto dengan lidahnya, membuat erangan Naruto semakin jelas terdengar, setelah itu ia memasukkan satu jarinya yang masih basah oleh sperma ke dalam lubang Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Sakit! Sakit! Keluarkan! Sas-… Hmmffttt!"

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas, sementara Sasuke menambah satu jari lagi ke lubang kenikmatan Naruto. Sementara bibirnya terus menciumi Naruto dengan liar. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membalik tubuh Naruto hingga tengkurap. Naruto mulai menyadari apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan . Dia dapat merasakan Sasuke mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubangnya, membuat Naruto kembali memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga

"Sasuke! Jangan lakukan itu, jangan lakukan itu! Hentikan, brengsek! hentikan sekarang, Sasuke! Sasu-AHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke langsung memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan. Sasuke mengerang nikmat saat merasakan otot-otot rectum Naruto yang menghimpit erat penis miliknya. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam, mencoba menikmati sensasi yang luar biasa saat miliknya berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Hangat, basah, dan sangat sempit. Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat , Sasuke yang menikmati sensasi berada dalam tubuh Naruto, dan Naruto yang mencoba menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju-mundur dengan cepat, membuat tubuh Naruto ikut terdorong akibat dorongan tubuh Sasuke. Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Otot-otot Naruto yang sempit terus menghimpitnya dengan kencang, hingga membuatnya semakin menggila dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"ARRGGHHH! SAKIT! SASUKE! BERHENTI! BERHENTI! AHHHHH!"

Mengabaikan semua teriakan Naruto, Sasuke terus bergerak, menarik kembali kejantanannya hingga tinggal kepalanya dan kembali mendorong penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Ia hanya menikmati betapa nikmatnya tubuh Naruto, merasakan kejantanannya yang dimanja sedemikian rupa oleh otot-otot rectum Naruto, tanpa ia sadari darah yang mulai mengalir dari selangkangan Naruto, tanpa ia mempedulikan bahwa Naruto telah terluka oleh perbuatannya.

Naruto tidak pernah mengalami sakit yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini semua. Baru pertama kali dalam hidup ia menangis sampai seperti ini, air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya. "Sa-Sasuke, aku tidak… kuat lagi. Sakit…. Oh god… Sasu-AHHHHH!"

Naruto akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan hasratnya di perut dan dada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke masih terus menabrak prostat Naruto berulang kali, hingga akhirnya ia pun mencapai batasnya dan satu dorongan terakhir ia menanamkan miliknya jauh ke dalan tubuh Naruto dan mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya di sana.

Perlahan Sasuke pun mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia pun jatuh di atas tubuh Naruto. Sementara Naruto sudah masih terengah-engah. Tubuhnya serasa lemas dan mati rasa. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping. Ditatapnya Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Mata birunya yang seperti safir berkilau, bibir merahnya yang gemetar seindah mawar. Naruto telah benar-benar menjadi candu baginya, membuat Sasuke menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto dan kembali mencium bibirnya dalam ciuman penuh gairah.

_"Mine. All mine, only mine. Only mine to look at, mine to touch and mine to __love__." _

.

.

.

END

A/N: Ending apaan tuh? Gak jelas ya gimana nasib Naru dan Neji selanjutnya? Ya silahkan bayangkan sendiri, unleash your imagination kan? *plakkkkk!*

Maaf kalau jelek gak ada feel, ini fic pelampiasan karena kangen pingin buat Sasu yang gila dan posesif. Jadi kalo menurut minna idenya pasaran atau ada kesamaan ide yah mohon dimaklumi *bows*

Adegan Rape dan endingnya, saya terinspirasi dari salah satu fic SasuNaru di FNE, tapi saya lupa judulnya apa *T_T

Kenapa Naru dan Neji udah bisa nikah padahal masih sekolah? Anggap aja batas minimal cowok menikah di konoha umur 17 tahun, jadi bisa kan? Hehehehe *maksa bener ye?*

So, mind to Review? ^^


End file.
